Lector (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Lector is one of the Big Five from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He is the former vice president of Kaiba Corp and the best duelist of the Big Five. Lector was the only one allowed to help Seto Kaiba pay Gozaburo back with a loan to earn the name Kaiba. Lector was angered that Kaiba never gave him any credit for his help, though Kaiba later told him that he never came up with any ideas, and only followed Kaiba's orders. After the Big Five helped Kaiba take over Kaiba Corp, Kaiba broke his deal with them, so they helped Pegasus take over, until he was defeated by Yugi. Kaiba fired them, but they trapped him in his virtual world, until he and Yugi destroyed their Mythic Dragon, trapping them in the virtual world. They joined forces with Noah and entered his virtual world. Since their bodies were destroyed, they targeted Yugi's gang to steal their bodies. Lector went after Kaiba, using Jinzo as his deck master to destroy all Kaiba's trap cards. His strategy revolved around giving up life points to prevent Kaiba from using magic cards or to power up his Injection Fairy Lily, employing cards to raise his life points in order to keep doing this. He had an almost-unreachable satellite monster, but it was destroyed by Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, defeating Lector and digitizing him. Lector was not destroyed, however, and returned alongside Gansley, Crump, and Johnson to steal Joey, Serenity, and Duke's bodies by force, but they were stopped by Noah. They then entered Tristan's body with Nesbitt, who had stolen it earlier, and dueled Yugi and Joey at once. After one turn each by Gansley, Johnson, and Nesbitt, and two turns by Crump, Lector took over for the remainder of the duel. He had the longest dueling time against Yugi and Joey of any of the Big Five members. He summoned Five-Headed Dragon (Mythic Dragon under a different name) using all the Big Five's deck masters, and when it was destroyed, used a trap card to summon Berserk Dragon to replace Five-Headed Dragon as deck master, but when Joey turned Yugi's Dark Magician into Dark Magician Knight and powered him up, he destroyed Berserk Dragon, defeating the Big Five. They tried to take the bodies by force, but Noah stopped them. He gave them no more chances following their defeat and imprisoned each of them in a different corner of the virtual world. Lector was killed along with Noah, Gozaburo, and the other members of the Big Five when Noah used a satellite attack to destroy the fortress the virtual world was stationed in, deleting the virtual world and anyone in it. Lector's name is derived from Hannibal Lecter, who has a similar mask to Jinzo, whom Lector takes the form of. Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series Lector has appeared in LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. He duels Kaiba, in which his ability is to destroy internet memes, which Kaiba's deck is full of. However, Kaiba defeats Lector by turning him into an internet meme, and he is digitized, repeating his original lines from the show. He later returned alongside Gansley, Crump, and Johnson to chase after Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke. He participated in the duel against Yugi and Joey alongside the other members of the Big Five in Tristan's body, and when Yugi defeated them, Noah banished them to the darkest corners of the internet. Lector was sent to fanfiction.net and was disgusted at the bad grammar, porn, and "un-american Japanime". Trivia *Lector appears to be named after Hannibal Lecter. He also turns into Jinzo in the virtual world, whose mask resembles that of Hannibal Lecter, and also the nightvision goggles of Buffalo Bill.﻿ Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Business Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Villians